Stretching of the major leg muscles such as the quadriceps, inner thighs, and calves are important for many reasons. By way of example only, stretching of such muscles increases flexibility and reduces the risk of injury during strenuous use of the muscles incurred, for example, while playing sports or lifting weights. Conventional stretching devices do not allow a person to stretch all of the major leg muscles on a single device and in an easy, comfortable, and efficient manner.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a stretching device that may be used by a person to stretch the major leg muscles on a single device and in an easy, comfortable, and efficient manner.